Nowadays, mobile phone has become an indispensable daily communication tool and plays an important role in social life. Mobile phone has a function that if a third party originates a call when a called terminal is in a call process, the phone will be provided by the network operator a tone of “didi”, and the phone will display the incoming phone number on the call interface. If the incoming phone number corresponds to a contact already stored in the address book, the name of the contact will be displayed. According to the displayed information, the user can select to hold the existing call and answer the incoming call, or hang up the incoming call, or ignore the incoming call. However, there is a problem in this kind of operation. That is, if the user needs to determine how to cope with the incoming call, he or she needs to take the phone away from the ear, look at the screen and then make a decision, this will influence the current call and result the user missing important information in the current call. If the user does not look at the screen and ignore the incoming call, he or she may miss an important call. This may affect the work and life of the user, especially in the circumstance of missing an extremely important call.